The Rose's New Bud
by Maria65
Summary: Years have passed since Salem fell and everything changed for everyone. Ruby now lives a wonderful live with Oscar, yet lately she hasn't been feeling well. Yang takes her sister to the Doctor's and learns something surprising. Seems things in the family a growing and not just bonds. Rated K for safety, no characters are mine except the children.


Knocking on the door slowly roused Ruby from her dream. Blearily blinking her eyes, she groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Ruby? You awake?" A voice called from behind the door, yet Ruby didn't answer. Yang hummed as she grabbed her scroll. "Is she really still asleep?" Yang muttered to herself, calling Ruby on it. 

Ruby's scroll rang and she groaned, answering it. "Hello?" She questioned, voice groggy as she hadn't wished to wake up. **"Ruby, it's me, Yang."** Yang's voice said through the scroll and Ruby groaned once more. "The key is under the doormat." Ruby explained and Yang smiled, cutting connection. Ruby heard the front door unlocked and Yang appeared at the door to the bedroom soon after. "Hey sis, you okay?" Yang asked, walking over. 

"Not really." Ruby responded, rubbing her forehead. "Hm." Yang hummed, feeling Ruby's forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever." Yang replied and Ruby nodded, she knew that much. "I'm glad Oscar called so we could get you checked. Your husband does worry about you, ya know." Yang teased lightly and Ruby blushed at that. Two years after they defeated Salem, things changed with everyone; including her and Oscar. 

Blake and Sun got married a year after Salem was defeated and were expecting twins. Weiss and Winter took over the Schnee company, fixed everything their father did and Weiss was engaged to Neptune. Nora and Ren got married the second year, while Jaune and Pyrrha were finally engaged as well. They were to marry next year actually. At year three, Oscar proposed to Ruby and they got married six months ago. They moved back to the farm, Ozpin was finally at rest and things were peaceful. Grimm were at an all-time low and they still got great as Huntsman and Huntresses. 

Lately though, the past two weeks, Ruby had been feeling sick. They thought it was the winter weather but Yang thought different. Ruby described the exact same symptoms that Blake told Yang about. Morning sickness, weird cravings, less energy...it made Yang curious. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions though. "Come on Rubee's. Let's get you to the Doctor." Yang said and Ruby grumbled, getting up and getting ready as Yang left to wait in the living room. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

After nearly an hour, as Ruby had felt sick after getting dressed. She refreshed herself and left after Ruby pecked Oscar on the cheek, hurrying to Yang's motorcycle. Currently, Yang was sitting in the lobby, waiting to hear the news. She hoped it wasn't anything bad but, as the saying goes; hope for the best, prepare for the worst. After a few more minutes passed, as Yang idly flipped through conversations on her scroll, the Doctor reappeared. 

"You are Yang Xiao-Long, correct?" The doctor asked her and Yang nodded. "Yep, that's me." Yang responded as she stood up, readying herself for whatever the Doctor would say. "Is Ruby okay?" Yang asked and the Doctor nodded, motioning for Yang to follow him. "Oh, she's better than fine, in excellent health actually." He responded, yet Yang rose a brow confused as she followed. "Then what's with the weird symptoms?" Yang asked, it couldn't really be true...could it? They've only been married for six month's! "Why not ask her yourself?" The Doctor questioned as he opened the door and motioned for Yang to go in. A nurse was in there, writing some things down as the Doctor left and Yang walked toward Ruby, looking curious and worried. 

"Yang." Ruby greeted with a nervous smile, anxiousness seemed to roll in waves off her and Yang only grew more concerned. Why would Ruby be so nervous right now? "Everything okay sis?" Yang asked and Ruby gave a shaky nod, bringing a hand up to her neck, her other arm was around her stomach. "I-I'm okay...just a little...a little s-shocked I-I guess." Ruby responded and Yang rose a brow, looking at her arm wrapped around her stomach. Okay, she was officially convinced Ruby might be but she wanted Ruby to tell her. "Ruby...what's going on?" Yang asked slowly and worried, using a tone to get Ruby to spill the beans. Ruby blushed a little, obviously embarrassed as she rubbed her neck...before she caved. "I'm...I'm pregnant." Ruby stated quickly and Yang froze. 

Her purple eyes were wide in shock and Ruby's own silver eyes were crunched up in worry at Yang's silence. "Y-Yang?" Ruby began, growing more worried. "Say something...please?" Ruby pleaded, yet the only response was Yang grabbing her scroll and calling someone. "Oscar?" Yang said and Ruby's eyes widened. "Do me a favor, call everyone to meet at your place." She said and Ruby paled, what the hell?! "Don't ask why, just do it for me please." Yang said and hung up, before grinning at Ruby who didn't like the look on Yang's face. "This is an announcement that everyone needs to hear." Yang said and Ruby gulped, sweating nervously...this wasn't going to go well. 

[~~~~~*~~~~~] 

Two hours had passed as Oscar laughed with Weiss, Neptune, Blake, Sun, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Ilia, his Aunt Mary. Even Qrow, Raven and Taiyang had shown up to see what the announcement was. As Yang had requested, Oscar had called everyone that they knew over to the farm, it was large enough to hold everyone and his Aunt Mary had shooed everyone out of the kitchen as she made snacks and drinks for everyone to enjoy. 

As Oscar overlooked everyone that had become like a family to him, he couldn't help but feel pride swell at how they all had grown. Ren and Nora were busy talking baby names as Nora was expecting, like Blake was as Sun gently rubbed Blake's stomach, softly talking in her ear. Ilia was standing guard behind Blake, a smile on her face as she leaned over the couch Blake was sitting on, listening to what was said. Ever since Blake had gotten pregnant, it seemed that Ilia instantly took to being Blake's personal guard now that Blake helped her parents with the new, reformed White Fang. Weiss and Neptune were talking about the possible wedding in the future that they would need to get ready for. 

When Oscar first met Neptune, he wasn't sure what to think of the blue haired male, he figured him a flirt and player...but he turned out completely opposite. Especially when he was the one who asked Weiss out first after Salem was defeated; stating he had wanted to wait until Salem was gone before he tried anything. Jaune and Pyrrha were talking about their own wedding and Oscar stared at the now dull-colored necklace around Pyrrha's neck. She was no longer half-Grimm, due to Summer and everything she had done yet she kept it as a memento of what had happened four to five years ago. Even the scar from where she had been shot at from Cinder was gone, whatever it was that Summer did to help Pyrrha completely healed her. 

Qrow, Raven and Tai all bickered and bantered with one another, almost as if things had never changed between them. Oscar wondered how Raven and Ruby were getting along, the few times that Raven visited them, it seemed like they were slowly getting along yet Oscar was still curious. When Ruby went to visit Raven with Yang, he never knew what happened then, usually having to stay home to help out on the farm yet Ruby always told him how things went. It seemed like it went well, though he knew Ruby was still having a hard time seeing Raven as a mother of some sort and trying to keep Tai as the vision of her father in her mind. 

It was a slip-up, quite a few months after it was revealed that Summer Rose was alive and was a half-Grimm like Pyrrha had been. The group had been talking and Ozpin and Qrow had a huge fight about telling Ruby the truth and, as Qrow took Ruby out to get some fresh air (and so Ruby could prevent him from drinking), Ozpin had told everyone the truth. He told them about the fight him and Qrow had, as many of them had witnessed it and told the others, except Ruby, about what they heard and saw. Yang eventually revealed she knew the truth as well, having told them that Tai and Qrow told her after she overheard the truth. What no one expected was for Ruby to come back and hear the last half of the conversation and demand answers. 

Qrow tried to apologize, saying Ruby ran off after after he, himself, slipped up in their conversation and thus, Ruby learned the truth. It took her some time to adjust and believe it was real, demanding to know everything after that and Ozpin told her everything. After a heart-stopping run-off from Ruby and them all following, eventually things settled down and Ozpin told her how it all happened and why he hadn't been there for her and why he pulled her into Beacon so early. Oscar sighed, shaking his head as he tried to focus on the conversation's they were all having. 

"So Weiss?" Jaune began, catching Oscar's attention and the white haired heiress's attention. "Yes?" She asked as she tilted her head, confused. "How's the Schnee Company Reformation going?" He asked with a smile. "I heard you and Winter were making a huge effort in reforming everything your father had done as well as rebuilding bridges and making efforts with the White Fang to get things better." He said and Weiss smiled. "It's going great. The progress is slow but it's slowly but surely getting better. The conditions in working have gotten better for the Fanus and they've been given more work benefits and better pay for what they do." She said with a smile. "Due to the improvements, we've gotten a lot more people signing up to work as well." She said and Pyrrha smiled. 

"Sounds like things are going great!" Pyrrha exclaimed happily and Weiss nodded. "Oh definitely. Winter said she's impressed and pleased by how well I've done." She stated and Nora snickered. "How is Whitley handling it all?" Nora asked and Weiss frowned. "Ah...yes...my younger brother." She snipped out with a frown and Oscar himself frowned. He remembered his encounter with Whitley...it didn't end well for the younger Schnee brother. "He's been behaving, especially after the fiasco last year between him and Oscar." Weiss said with a grin to Oscar, who gave a smirk in return. Whitley had met Ruby once before when the group was after Salem and things didn't settle well with Oscar. Ruby was too trusting and too nice for her own good when it came to those she met or family of her friends. 

Whitley had tried to 'woo' Ruby into falling for him whenever they met and while Oscar had tried to ignore it as he had an advantage with Ozpin inside his head, giving him tips and keeping him calm...last year, now that Salem was gone and Ozpin was gone...that had been the last straw. She was engaged dammit! Didn't Whitley know?! He tried to 'woo' Ruby and had her cornered...when Oscar appeared behind the boy and the two began to fight as Oscar stated to leave his fiance alone. Of course Ruby wasn't happy Oscar got in a fight, despite being flattered, Yang was rooting on the fight, the traitor while Qrow and Tai had to pull the two apart before one killed the other. Specifically before Oscar killed Whitley. Oscar was still smug about the fight, knowing he scared the guy shitless for the damage he did. 

"That was definitely entertaining." Weiss said and Nora laughed. "I would've paid ANYTHING to have seen that!" Nora shouted in joy while Ren shook his head amused, she was still too easy to excite about the odd things. "He brought it on himself. He was hitting on Ruby." Oscar replied with a nonchalant shrug, as if it was common sense to beat a rich, stuck-up, pretty boy when they hit on a woman. "Wasn't fun trying to drag you off him." Tai said with a frown, yet the glee in his eyes showed he wouldn't have cared for Oscar to continue beating the crap out of Whitley. "I would've liked to have seen that boy get taken down a few notches." Raven said with a grin and Qrow sighed. "Can we get off this topic?" He grumbled, leaning the chair back. 

He got smacked upside the head by Oscar's Aunt Mary, making everyone laugh at his indignant look. "All legs on the floor Mister." Aunt Mary remarked with a grin as she pointed at the chair and Qrow nodded with a pale face, going back to sitting properly. It was amusing how one look from Aunt Mary got Qrow to listen and behave. "What's taking Yang and Ruby so long?" Blake asked as she opened her scroll, seeing if she got a text from Yang. Oscar did the same and rose a brow. "They stopped for a bite to eat. Ruby was hungry." Oscar said and they all sighed, before a tray of some baked goods and drinks were laid on the table. "I hope everything is to your all's liking." Aunt Mary said and Oscar gave his Aunt a small smile. 

"Aunt Mary, you didn't have to." He said yet she smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Oh come on Oscar, let me pamper people." She said fondly, before going back into the kitchen to clean. "You're Aunt is very nice." Ilia said with a small smile and Oscar nodded, a nostalgic smile on his face. "She's the only relative I have that I know of. She's pretty much my mom." He said softly and they all smiled at that. They continued to eat small snacks and enjoy the refreshments that Aunt Mary had laid out...when the roar of a motorcycle outside caught their attention. Yang and Ruby walked in not long after, Yang with a satisfied smirk despite the two rips in her outfit and Ruby not looking amused. 

"I could've helped Yang." Ruby complained, yet Yang shook her head. "Not if I can help it Rubee's. Not in your condition." She said with a smirk on Ruby, who pouted. "Yang, what happened?" Blake asked, tilting her head, shocked to see Yang's outfit had a few tears in it. "Encountered a Grimm on the way home, that's why it took us longer than normal to get back home." Yang explained and Oscar shot up. "Are you two okay?" He asked, yet hugged Ruby closer as he looked at Yang worried. "We're both alright, not a scratch on her." Yang responded with a smile as she folded her arms behind her head. "Yang didn't let me fight." Ruby commented and Oscar rose a brow confused. "Like I said," Yang began as she walked over to sit by her mom Raven. "not if I could help it. You're in no condition to fight." She said and that caught everyone's attention. 

"No condition?" Nora asked worried, remembering they had gone to the Doctor's and had an announcement to make. "Is everything okay, hun?" Oscar asked Ruby worried, visually examining for any wounds she had, yet Ruby gave a small smile. "I'm fine Oscar, don't worry...just nervous." She said and Oscar rose a brow, why would she be nervous. "You...you might…" Ruby trailed off, blushing in embarrassment and Yang chuckled. "You might wanna sit down loverboy." Yang said to spare some embarrassment for Ruby. Oscar seemed confused but pulled Ruby to sit on the loveseat with him, letting her cuddle against his side as she always did, even now despite how nervous she was. 

"What's the big news Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, tilting her head slightly. "Everything okay?" Blake asked, smiling softly as Sun and Ilia sniffed the air, noticing something was different with Ruby's scent. "Nothing's wrong, right?" Weiss asked worried, she had become like a sister to Ruby as they traveled, offering her support and had even set-up double dates between her, Oscar, herself and Neptune. "Are you sick?" Nora asked worried, remembering that Ruby had been feeling under the weather. "I know some herbal remedies that could help." Ren offered, growing worried as Ruby wasn't answering anyone's questions. "Slow down everyone, give her a chance to gather her thoughts." Yang said softly, yet amused; this was far too entertaining for her to watch her sister squirm. 

Everyone slowly quieted down, yet were still anxious to hear what Ruby would say, even as she blushed more and wrung her hands together. "Ruby?" Oscar asked after a few beats of silence and Ruby took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So...everyone knows how I've been feeling under the weather, right?" Ruby began first and everyone nodded. "You know the odd symptoms I've been having, correct?" She continued and that caught Mary's attention as she stood at the doorway to the kitchen. "Yeah, their similar to...wait…" Blake froze as she realize what Ruby was implying and Ruby nodded. "Yeah...I'm...I'm p-pregnant." She said and the room went silent, except Yang who busted out laughing at the range of emotions. 

Nora's and Pyrrha's shocked expressions slowly morphed to joy as they realized what she said. Sun, Neptune and Jaune looked at each other in surprise at what they heard. Ren slowly smiled as he realized that Ruby wasn't sick but was expecting. Weiss slowly began to shake with excitement as Ilia shook her head amused. Tai looked ready to murder someone, Qrow looked about ready to faint and Raven was grabbing her sword with a threatening look to her husband Tai in case he tried something. Aunt Mary simply smiled amused even as Oscar tried to reboot his brain. "Y-you...you're...I-I mean we-we're…" Oscar's brain was short-circuiting and he couldn't think properly. 

"I think you broke him Rubee's." Yang teased Ruby, who hunched her shoulders up a little. "Oscar?" She asked nervous, worried about his stuttering. "You're pregnant!" Everyone shouted in a mix of emotions and Ruby nodded, continuing to stare at the frozen Oscar. "Y-yes." Ruby replied slowly, tapping Oscar's cheek. "Oscar, are you okay?" Ruby asked and Oscar slowly came back into focus as he finally registered her words and he smiled, tears in his eyes. "I'm more than fine." He said and hugged Ruby tightly, shaking in joy. "Oscar?" Ruby asked, wrapping her arms around him in return. "We're going to be parents...we're going to be parents!" He exclaimed happily and Ruby smiled, nodding and hugging him more tightly in return. 

Everyone congratulated them, squealed in joy or jumped up to join in hugging the two. Yang simply leaned back and looked over at her parents and Uncle Qrow, only to see Raven had Tai still as she was sitting on his lap and Qrow looked annoyed with their position as Tai flushed. Even after all these years, Raven was still able to make him blush. Yang shook her head amused, looking back at Oscar and Ruby, happy for her sister. "Is it a boy or girl?" Weiss asked suddenly, wondering what the names would be. "The Doctor's said it was too soon to tell." Ruby said as Oscar gently rubbed her still flat stomach, she was only in by two weeks. 

"What are the names?" Pyrrha asked and Yang smiled at this, her and Ruby had talked about names on the way back home. "Have you thought of any?" Pyrrha asked, knowing Ruby had to be thinking of names by now. Ruby smiled softly and Oscar looked at her, he KNEW Yang would've spoken to her about this on the way home. "Not sure on male names for a boy...but I have thought of a girls name." Ruby said, catching everyone's attention. "What's the name?" Weiss asked, tilting her head slightly. "I plan to name her Summer...after my mom." Ruby said softly and some gave soft, sad smiles while some others, like Qrow and Tai were shocked, name her daughter after her mother? "I think Summer would be honored." Raven commented from where she sat and Ruby smiled at her. 

"Thanks Raven." Ruby said softly and Raven gave a small nod in return to the young girl. Yang stood up and walked out. "Move out of the way for the future Auntie." Yang said and Weiss gave a pout. "I think we're al Auntie's here." She said, pointing to herself and Yang smirked. "I get first dibs." Yang teased before she hugged Ruby and Oscar together. "You can call me whenever you all need me, don't forget that." Yang said and the two gave a laugh. "That's right, we're here for you!" Weiss said with a smile, clapping a little in glee. "If you need advice, you got me and Nora." Blake suggested, since they were both pregnant, they knew what to expect. "And if you need any advice, yourself Oscar, call me or Sun. We'll help out." Ren said with a smile and Oscar smiled at them in return. 

"I hope we'll have kids ourselves soon." Jaune said to Pyrrha, who flushed at the bold comment from her fiance. Weiss giggled before Neptune wrapped his arms around Weiss. "Think we should sped things up ourselves?" He teased his fiance, in which Weiss smirked at him. "Only if you want to." She teased and Neptune blushed, not having expected her to flirt back so quickly. "Enough lovey-dovey everyone," Yang teased with a smile, keeping her arms around Ruby and Oscar. "this is about these two lovers right here." She teased, hugging them tighter again. Ruby who was used to it, hugged Yang as best she could while Oscar winced, he was positive she just cracked a rib or two. 

"If you ever need someone to pick some things up," Raven said, grabbing everyone's attention, "I can grab some things for you or pick you up." He said and Ruby smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer." Ruby said and Aunt Mary smiled. "Looks like I'll be making different meals. Want your baby to grow up healthy and strong." Aunt Mary said and Ruby smiled. "Thanks Aunt Mary." Ruby said and Oscar smiled at Ruby, kissing her temple. "We're going to be parents. We're finally having a family." He said softly and Ruby nodded, hugging him as she let go of Yang and Yang released the two, backing up to the others. 

Things were looking up for the growing family. Now that peace had settled over Remnant and everything began to change and look better, it was obvious that this family was only going to grow stronger as time went on. Everyone was going to get ready for the new arrivals and, while things would change, they all knew one thing. They'd be there for each other and they wouldn't trade this for anything. This was their life now, this was their future and, even after four to five years of peace had passed, they knew their children would enter into that peace and they'd have a better life than they had. They were prepared for anything.

* * *

 **So, many of you might be wondering about Summer and what happened to her.**

 **To tell the truth, I'm not too sure myself. I'm not sure what I'll do with her when this is al over. Since Ozpin will have finally been laid to rest, not sure what'll happen to Summer. There's a multitude of idea's I have.**

 **A few are:**

 **She could finally find peace in the final battle, falling against Salem yet giving everyone a chance to beat her after greatly weakening her.**

 **Ruby has to strike her own mother down, help her find peace as Summer tries to kill her.**

 **Summer sacrifices herself to help Pyrrha get her original body back.**

 **Summer lives and gets her own body and finally accepts Qrow's proposal.**

 **There are many option's. Now, I'm not really a fan of Hummingbird (Qrow x Summer) but I could see it happening. Sadly, most of Summer's idea's that I have are of her not living or of sadness but like I said, I still have a lot of idea's coming. This follows more along the lines of Summer sacrificing herself in the final battle to help defeat Salem, as well as giving Pyrrha her original body. Still not sure what I'll have happen but I think it pulls at the feels and gives Ruby more of a reason to name her daughter after her mother. I've always liked that idea, honoring her mother's name.**

 **Now, I will ask that no one flame me for my pairings. I got into a real bad argument with a WhiteRose (Weiss x Ruby) fan about my pairings. Got a private message and they stated that Oscar will never get with Ruby, he doesn't deserve her, Ruby is better with Weiss and then proceeded to say that my love of RoseGarden is stupid because it'll never happen. I've met a few WhiteRose fans and they haven't really been toxic...but this person was. I said I like my pairings and that I don't appreciate being forced to like something I'm just not into.** **I like RoseGarden, not WhiteRose, not a fan but I'm not going to tell someone to like what I like; it's not right. I deleted the messages and I ask not to hate what I like. You can like what you like and I can like what I like, just don't go forcing it on others. I don't like it and I won't ever do that to someone else. Just not how I am.**

 **Anyways, just don't hate on my stories for what I like, that's all I ask please.**

 **Also, if one didn't notice the pairings, its:**

 **RoseGarden**

 **Black Sun**

 **Iceberg**

 **Renora**

 **Arkos**

 **Raven x Taiyang**

 **Also, since we don't know Oscar's Aunt's name, I decided to just name her Mary, even if it is cliche, just wanted her to have a name. Also, yes Pyrrha is fully human again at this point, Ozpin is gone and life, in general, has taken a nice turn upward. I might do a story about Oscar, Ruby and their kid/kids as I just know I'll give them more than one. XD Also need to think of Blake's and Sun's twins, as well as what Ren and Nora will call their own child and if it's a boy or girl...ugh! I got work to do. ^^;**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed the story and can look forward to more. ^^**

 **(Also, does anyone know where I can watch Volume 6 for free? I have no idea where to go to watch RWBY Vol 6 at...)**


End file.
